Jenny Wakeman
' Jenny Wakeman' (designated robot name: Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9) is the main protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the tomboyish robotic "daughter" of her "mother", Nora Wakeman, and a student of Tremorton High School, Designed as a crime-fighting robot, Jenny is equipped with much advanced weaponry within her body and possesses super strength and speed. However, she wishes to live the life of a normal teenager at the same time, and constantly struggles to balance out her two lives. Background Jenny was designed at least 15 years, and built 4 years, prior to the events of "I Was a Preschool Dropout". As her number indicates, she had several prototypes, whom she treats as her "sisters". While she was designed as a teenage robot, presumably with the adolescent mind of a 15-year old or so, she did undergo a period of infancy ("Humiliation 101"). As revealed in the same episode, she also spent some of her early years as a more crude, steam-powered robot before being upgraded to her final metallic form. For an uncertain amount of time, she was prevented from leaving the house by her mother, except for the purpose of saving the earth, where she would not be viewed by the general populace. Following the events of "It Came from Next Door", she finally managed to interact with the outside world and make human friends, namely Brad Carbunkle and his younger brother Tuck, later enrolling in Tremorton High School. Physical Appearance Normal appearance Jenny stands at 6.5 feet (1.98 m) tall (according to Dr. Wakeman in "Raggedy Android") and weighs roughly 600 lbs. (revealed by Jenny herself in "Historionics"). She has blue pigtails, with bolts connecting them to her head (they can also act like rockets), blue hair, white skin, blue "clothes" (a tank top and a miniskirt), a belly bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button), hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, and a "false nose". Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system "decades ahead of its time" ("Ear No Evil"). Her body processes are carried out by a fully-functioning metallic brain, to which her eyes are connected ("Mind Over Matter"). Her body also contains several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes. Human appearance In "Raggedy Android", Nora designed an exo-skin so that Jenny could freely go around in public, but the first prototype skin ended up scaring humans. By the end of the episode, she decided to take off the exo-skin and reveal her true nature, and has since been able to blend into society freely as a robot. In "The Return of Raggedy Android", Nora made adjustments to the suit which made Jenny look more human, but the skin ended up possessing a mind of its own and forced Jenny not to fight; however, Jenny poured a chocolate milkshake on herself, which made the skin short-circuit and come off, giving Jenny her free will back. While as a "human", Jenny had a skin with freckles. She has a red hair tied into two pigtails with black bows. She wears a blue dress with short sleeves and a short skirt, white socks and black shoes. Personality Thanks to having high Artificial Intelligence ("AI"), Jenny's personality is that of an eager young teenager, one who desires a sense of freedom, but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but hates it when her mother or her duties get in her way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive; the Crust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, have often taken advantage of Jenny's kind and trusting nature. She is usually sweet, but nonetheless she can also be mischievous, ignorant, careless, and somewhat mean at times despite her beauty. Powers and abilites Jenny is a robot designed to protect earth from any threat, and accordingly she has a vast amount of superhuman abilities and weapons to do so. *'Superhuman Strength: '''According to the opening, Jenny has the strength of one million and seventy men, but the exact magnitude is unknown. This is because her strength, like most of her powers, has fluctuated over the series, however, her strength should effortlessly range into the multi-ton level at the very least, as she easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. In the first episode she stops a meteor by her self, and in the next one she hits the ground so hard that she causes earthquakes on the city. *'Superhuman Speed: She possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''She has superhuman reaction speed. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Jenny's agility is far beyond that of even an olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Invulnerability: 'Her outer shell is made from an Titanium Alloy to takes large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to it, however, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easy to damage. *'Superhuman Stamina: As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy. *'Superhuman Senses: '''She has extremely accurate senses. **'Superhuman Hearing: Jenny shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. **'''Superhuman Sight: She can see further than any human being. ***'Electromagnetic Vision': She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: ****'Digital Vision': Makes everything looks like an 8 pixels video game ****'Ultraviolet Vision': The ability to see ultraviolet light. ****'Infrared Vision': The ability to see heat radiation. ****'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through solid objects. ****'Rainbow Vision': Makes everything looks multicolor, with a 60's style. ****'"Heat" Vision: '''Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. her mom using a bathing suit while everything else is melting). ****'Sausage Vision: Makes everything looks like sausages. *'''Flight: Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet and "hair". She shows that she is beyond sound speed by getting out of the Earth’s atmosphere with ease. Further more, she shows to be able to fly faster than light. *'Energy Beam: '''She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so. *'Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers': She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles, She can stop a ferris wheel that's rolling out of control with those arms. *'Shapeshifting': She can shapeshit into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. *'Multilingualism': Jenny has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to man kind. *'Corrosive Reflex: 'She can defense herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination which made by triple polycarbonate lamination that protects her against corrosive substances, *'Attached Lightsabers: '''Jenny also had a pair of lightsabers inplanted in her arms that she can draw when getting into lightsaber duels. (One is sky blue and the other is navy blue) Trivia * Gallery Jenny_(dual_welding_Lightsabers).png|Jenny dual weilding her attached lightsabers Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Sisters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Laser Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Axmen Category:Lightsabermen Category:Power Tool Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Knights